The present invention relates to wardrobes, and more specifically to a clothes cabinet for use in a wardrobe, which comprises a collapsible cabinet body, a plurality of stretchers shaped like a rectangular open frame and respectively fastened to the top panel, bottom panel and intermediate partition panels of the cabinet body to support the cabinet body in shape, and fastening strips with hook and loop materials for securing the cabinet body to a transverse rod member in a wardrobe.
A variety of collapsible clothes cabinets have been disclosed for use in wardrobes to hold classified clothes, and have appeared on the market. These collapsible clothes cabinets are commonly comprised of a flexible cabinet body made of plastic sheet material or canvass, a frame structure formed of a metal wire rod and mounted in the cabinet body to support the cabinet body in shape, and a hook fastened to the frame structure and extended out of the top side of the cabinet body for hanging on a transverse rod member in a wardrobe. A clothes cabinet of this design is complicated and expensive. When carrying a heavy load, the frame structure tends to be forced to deform. Further, conventional clothes cabinets are separately used. The user cannot connect multiple clothes cabinets into a series to hold more storage items.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a wardrobe internal clothes cabinet, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is one object of the present invention to provide a wardrobe internal clothes cabinet, which can be conveniently hung on a transverse rob member inside a wardrobe. It is another object of the present invention to provide a wardrobe internal clothes cabinet, which enables multiple wardrobe internal clothes cabinets to be conveniently connected in series. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a wardrobe internal clothes cabinet, which is collapsible. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a wardrobe internal clothes cabinet, which is durable in use. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention and according to one aspect of the present invention, the wardrobe internal clothes cabinet comprises a flexible cabinet body, the flexible cabinet body comprising a top panel, a bottom panel, and a plurality of partition panels spaced between the top panel and the bottom panel, and a plurality of stretchers shaped like a rectangular open frame and respectively fastened to the top panel, bottom panel and partition panels of the flexible cabinet body to support the cabinet body in shape, the top panel, bottom panel and partition panels each having two pockets at two sides of the respective bottom sidewall adapted to receive the respective stretcher, and at least one holding down strip suspending between the pockets and adapted to hold down the respective stretcher in the pockets. According to another aspect of the present invention, the top panel has two holes at two sides, and two fastening devices are respectively inserted through the stretcher and extended out of the holes of the top panel for securing the wardrobe internal clothes panel to a transverse rod member in a wardrobe or the stretcher at the bottom sidewall of the bottom panel of another wardrobe internal clothes cabinet.